


Part of That World

by skullymcskull



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, a parody of the litte mermaid's song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullymcskull/pseuds/skullymcskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin sings a song about wanting to be part of the world outside the walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of That World

**Author's Note:**

> Lol found this in my drive and figured I might as well share it. This is a parody of the song Part of Your World from the move The Little Mermaid.

Look at this world  
isn’t it neat?  
Life within the walls just can’t compete.  
Wouldn’t you say I’m a boy  
A boy who has...such big dreams

Look at these lands!  
Fire and sand!  
The world is waiting, just take my hand  
But lookin’ around here you’ll say  
Yeah...you’ve got everything

I’ve got bread and potatoes a plenty  
We’ve got blades and muskets galore  
You want maneuver gear? We’ve got many!

But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more.

I wanna see what the others saw  
I wanna see, wanna see the ocean  
Waves a-changin’ with the-  
What is it called again?  
Oh, tide.

Walkin the walls, you don’t see a lot  
Risk is needed for strollin, explorin!  
The air out there would be so-  
How should I say it...  
Sweet.

Out where we fight...  
Out where we die...  
Out where there aren’t enough tears to cry  
But we’d be free!  
Wish I could see  
All of this world

What would I give if I could live out of these walls?  
What would I pay to spend a day lying on the shore?

Betcha out there...they don’t care...if you can’t really fight in battle...  
I may be useless...  
But not hopeless...  
Ready to roam

I’m ready to see what the world is like!  
Ask all my questions and get some answers!  
What is lava? Where is it? Why does it  
Flow?

When will I know?  
Oh don’t I need  
Need to explore this world and feel free!

...It’s just a dream  
Wish I...could see  
All of this world...


End file.
